The present disclosure generally relates to particulate coatings, and, more specifically, to hydrophobizing agents and methods for their use in conjunction with forming particulate coatings.
Wellbores are often at least partially located in an unconsolidated portion of a subterranean formation. As used herein, the term “unconsolidated” refers to a subterranean formation that comprises loose particulates (e.g., particulates of sandstones, carbonates, limestones, coal beds, shales, diatomites, chalks, sand, and formation fines) that can migrate within the formation and potentially be produced therefrom. Proppant particulates and other particulates introduced to a subterranean formation during a treatment operation may similarly be subject to migration. Oil, gas, water, and/or treatment fluids may result in migration of these types of loose particulates and others within a wellbore. The presence of loose particulates, such as sand, in a produced fluid may often be undesirable in terms of permeability loss (e.g., in a proppant pack due to plugging with fines) and the cost and time associated with post-production particulate removal from the produced fluid. Furthermore, loose particulates may abrade pumps and other equipment and tools within a wellbore, which is undesirable from a number of standpoints.
One technique that is often used to mitigate the presence of loose particulates and their migration within a wellbore is to perform a consolidation operation that least partially agglomerates the particulates together with one another, although not necessarily through formation of a covalent bond between the particulates. One approach to consolidation may involve forming at least a partial coating of a tackifier on the surface of loose particulates. As used herein, the term “tackifier” refers to a substance that forms a non-hardening coating on the surface of a particulate material. Generally, coatings formed from traditional tackifiers are deformable and sticky to the touch. The sticky character of traditional tackifiers and particulates coated therewith can result in accumulation on various unwanted surfaces within a wellbore (e.g., pumps, pipes, sand screws, and the like). The unwanted accumulation of tackified particulates on tools or other wellbore components can result in damage that may necessitate replacement of the tool or other wellbore components, thereby increasing production costs. Further, in deviated wellbores having a substantially horizontal section, the accumulation of tackified particulates in the substantially horizontal section can be especially problematic due to particulate settling. The accumulation of tackified particulates in an unwanted section of a wellbore can lead to increased pressure within the wellbore, possibly leading to costly formation damage. In any event, consolidation and remediation strategies using traditional tackifiers can involve a significant time and expense when conducting various subterranean operations, not to mention the foregoing issues further complicating their use.